User blog:Looperreallyreallysucks/Pure Evil Proposal - Ramsay Bolton
Okay, look, I’m 100% aware that this character is not only under the PE category already but also already marked as approved. However, I really feel like he needs to be properly proposed and discussed in order to be solidly confirmed as Pure Evil. Because he’s just that evil. Here we go. What’s The Work Game of Thrones is an HBO series based on the epic fantasy novels called A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin. Who is the Candidate? What Have They Done? Ramsay Bolton (formerly known as Ramsay Snow) is the bastard son of Roose Bolton. After Theon Greyjoy is captured, Ramsay pretends to save Theon and kills some of his own men to keep up the trick, only to bring Theon back into the Dreadfort and personally torture him. He dehydrates Theon and flays his finger to the point where Theon pathetically begs Ramsay to just remove his finger in its entirety. Later, Ramsay has his girls molest Theon before cutting off Theon’s dick. Then, out of all the things he can be doing, Ramsay EATS A PORK SAUSAGE IN FRONT OF THEON and says, “Next time you see a naked girl, will you feel an itch?” (Yes, guys, he’s THAT cruel.) Ramsay proceeds to savagely beat Theon to the point where the poor guy is reduced to a broken, traumatized, and obedient animal called “Reek”. During his free time, Ramsay and his girlfriend hunt a girl in the woods and end up feeding the girl to dogs. After making Theon his slave, Ramsay orders Theon to negotiate with other Ironborn. After guaranteeing their safety, Ramsay flays them and displays them as trophies. While having Theon shave him, Ramsay taunts the guy about Robb Stark’s death. When Sansa marries Ramsay, Ramsay rapes her on their wedding night and proceeds to continuously abuse her physically and sexually, keeping her as his prisoner. In order to gain full control over House Bolton, Ramsay stabs his own father to death and feeds his stepmother and baby brother to dogs. Ramsay ends up killing Osha and playing a sadistic game with Rickon Stark. He forces Rickon to run to his brother Jon (who he hasn’t seen in years) and starts shooting arrows at him. At the moment Rickon is just about to reach Jon, Ramsay shoots Rickon dead. He attempts to kill Jon before being beaten to a pulp and fed to dogs, getting a taste of his own medicine. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors He’s Ramsay Bolton. If he has redeeming qualities, then I’m the Queen of England. ...Okay, now specifically, let’s start with Ramsay’s relationship with his father Roose. Roose is neglectful towards Ramsay, and when he legitimatized Ramsay, Ramsay was shown to be grateful about this. But then, he stabs Roose to death before murdering the rest of his family. As for the neglect, I simply don’t see this as ANY justification for his horrendous actions. Ramsay appeared to be appalled when Roose explained to him that he raped Ramsay’s mother under the corpse of her husband. But since Ramsay is a rapist, murderer, and torturer himself, this comes across as largely hypocritical. After his girlfriend was killed, Ramsay mourned her death... before apathetically having her body fed to dogs. Besides that, no remorse, no sympathy, nothing. Heinous Standard Game of Thrones is a very lighthearted series for little kids and has a very low heinous standard, and overall, it’s childish and family-friendly. Game of Thrones has a hell of a high heinous standard. It is set in a crapsack world where people are killed, tortured, and raped regularly. Even children are regularly killed off. There are a number of other villains who qualify as PE, such as Joffrey Baratheon (infant killer, mass murderer and torturer), Gregor “the Mountain” Clegane (murderer, child killer and rapist), and a few more. But Ramsay... Ramsay is EASILY the most vile character in the entire series. In fact, I daresay he’s one of the most evil villains in fiction. Just go back and read all the crimes he committed if you wanna know why. So yeah, he easily passes the standards. Final Verdict KEEP. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals